


My Hero Crossover One Shots

by Blackenergy666



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, She-Hulk, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asgardian Yagi Toshinori | All Might, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, BAMF Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Beta Read, Inko is Bayonetta, Inko is She Hulk, Izuku is Garou, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Powerful Midoriya Inko, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Powerful Yagi Toshinori | All Might, otherwise we die like Idioits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: the One Shots of the Non Smut Varietya minor rule I will be employing here is if I get to 5 chapters with a spefic AU I will pull it out of here and turn it into its own fic





	1. Inkonetta

Inko Midoriya was enjoying a nice walk in the woods with her son, he was running around trying to copy some of her agility - for an untrained four year old he was doing well enough. “Izu-Sweetie don’t go too far ok?” she called, getting an “Ok, Mama” from her child.

He had just run several steps ahead when a barrier erupted between them, her eyes narrow at the sense of Angelic powers filled the area, before a grin slowly spread across her face, so she was going to have some excitement tonight.

She discarded her outfit, a soft pink loose-fitting jumper, a fitting white button up shirt and a blue pencil skirt with a slight split at both sides. Her black flats were also discarded as her body was bathed in a forest light.

A giggle escaped her ruby lips, several braves had her surrounded. She was nearly 7ft tall with a slender yet curvy, bewitching figure. she possessed long powerful legs, perky and ample breasts, and most noticeably, a plump, plentiful ass.

Her face was coated in a light layer of makeup, some dark eyeshadow and her aforementioned ruby red lipstick. Her cheeks had a slight blush as way of further accentuating her green eyes.

She was now adorned with a skin-tight suit of subtle green with a split on her chest allowing her generous bust to be somewhat seen, with gloves of soft pink that travelled up to her mid bicep. Her outfit was complete with the high heeled stilettos she wore to add to her already impressive height.

"Let's dance, boys!" she purred as drew two shamrock coloured guns; gold glowed off them as runes of silver ignited with her magic, if one were to read the runes they would translate to “Mystic Flame Arrow”

Pulling the trigger, she fired at the braves, two of them dying instantly to the magical projectiles - bullets of Emerald Flames and Gold Lightning. Two of them got close and tried to attack her.

With sinuous grace she leapt and rolled between their weapons, before drawing her katana and killing both with slashes they could not see. Landing with a grace that shamed most cats she rose one hand and gestured for the others attack her.

Swaying around and under their attacks with the grace of a dancer she used Capoeira on a level unseen by humans to toss around the braves, every twirl ended with a kick that could level buildings, every bob punctuated by a backwards somersault.

Soon all the braves were dead - their halo’s being absorbed into the woman and the barrier down, her son raced towards her Babbling excitedly.

“Ohmygod!Momthatwassocool!Wasthatyourquirk?canyoushowmehowtodothat?” he drew a breath in here “PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease” he begged complete with puppy eyes and pout.

“Of course, Sweetie, but first we need to wait for your Sage powers to wake up, remember? Your Quirk won’t kick in until that happens, it should happen soon though” she soothed her excited child, giggling softly when he bounced around in excitement.


	2. Shulkie Inko 3 - the revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku walk in one Shulkinko and Sifsonori - he was not amused

Izuku wore the expression of a man ‘not being paid enough for this’. His Idol - the symbol of peace All Might - Yagi Toshinori sat before him, in his true form; a titan of 6’4 and several hundred pounds of lean Muscle - wearing tracksuit pants and a vest.

His mother an emerald titan of 6’7 and several hundred pounds of cut muscles also sat dressed in a shirt that was obviously his and hopefully a set of panties, wearing a far too pleased with herself look.

Izuku’s own emerald eyes looked at them both with a dead eyed stare, while All Might looked scared, his mother was progressively getting smugger and smugger, it was infuriating to say the least.

“I get that you're both dating, but was THAT really necessary?” he groaned his question out, he had walked in on both of them in an undressed state, making out heavily - needless to say he was not impressed with this revelation.

“Hehe come-on Sweetie, you know your Mama still has it” Inko purred, as she began to stroke Toshinori under the table.

“Please don’t say things like that mom,” Izuku asked his mother before narrowing his eyes at her “also stop it, it's disgusting”

“Ah, don’t be like that” Inko giggled at her son as he made a face, no one liked to learn about their parent’s sex life. She continued with “besides sweetie, no need to be jealous that I have another man in my life”

She burst into laughter at Izuku’s dead eyed stare, her laughter increased as Izuku got up and walked out of the house, leaving her alone with Toshinori once more.

“I think your son wants to kill me” Toshinori spoke, slightly fearfully.

“He’s just used to it being the two of us, he’ll come around soon enough” she paused her before a lusty grin broke out on her face “Now, where were we?” she purred to her lover, her hand resuming its stroking motion.

“Ah, Midoriya My boy, I think we need to chat” Toshinori spoke nervously, as Izuku gave him another dead eyed look. ‘Right he still remembers seeing more of me then he wants to’ he thought before ploughing on.

“R ‘Ahem’  _ right _ , your training will not be affected by my… relationship with your mother,” he began, “but as you are probably not ready for me to be more than a teac-”

“Break her heart and the world loses its symbol of peace.” Izuku interrupted him, completely seriously.

“P-Pardon my Boy?” came the Shaken response from the number one hero, he was uncomfortable with the look in Izuku’s eyes.

“Break her heart and the world loses its symbol of peace.” Izuku repeated slowly, enunciating each word carefully.

“A-ah, I-I thought s-so” he said as sweat built up rapidly, Izuku was intimidating when he wanted to be, and now looking into the eyes of a planner, he could almost see the plans forming inside Izuku’s sharp mind.

“The headline will read; Symbol of Peace Mysteriously Vanished” Izuku further stated, terrifying the Number one Hero.

“L-let’s just g-get to training” Toshinori spoke quickly, he needed to get some distance from this conversation.


	3. Son of Inkonetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Comment and share your thoughts

A few weeks later Izuku finally manifested a Quirk; Manipulation of Small Objects - the ability to telekinetically control objects below a certain size. This would’ve been his Quirk... were he not born from the Left Eye.

Izuku had the blood of both a Lumen Sage and an Umbra Witch flowing inside him. This combination turned his Manipulation of Small Objects into outright Telekinesis and with his Quirk activating so did the mystic blood within him.

And with this Inko was free to train her child, and train him she did. She taught him many things; Beast Within, Sage Stride, Virtuous Laces, Enlightened Mode and Light Speed. Though Izuku worked hard (as shown by his mastery of Sage Stride & Virtuous Laces), he could not use the other Arts all that well.

Though Izuku managed to create his own ‘Spells’ by combining his Quirk with his Light Arts, his favourite was his ‘Angel Wings’, which was a ‘Spell’ that gathered Light of the Mundane and Spiritual kind and formed dove-like wings which let him fly.

Izuku trained and trained hard, and he gained proficiency with many firearms and bladed weapons. All in all, he was the ideal Lumen Sage - except that he was raised by an Umbra Witch.

Still, despite attacks from Angels and Demons looking to kill him or his mother, they were both more than able to fight off the attackers. If anything this meant that Izuku grew into his power faster.

There was a minor bump in the road - one Bakugo Katsuki. He saw Izuku as his rival, while Izuku did not care for Katsuki beyond that of an acquaintance.

From the day they met Katsuki tried to one up Izuku, but he never could. And while Izuku's words of congratulations and praise were sincere Katsuki took them as condescension and vowed to defeat Izuku one day.

This one sided rivalry continued all the way to high school as both boys aspired to be heroes. Another thing that fueled the rivalry was that both boys were set on going to U.A. University, the top hero university in Japan.

"Oh yeah, weren't you also aiming for U.A. Midoriya?" The voice of the teacher of Aldera high's 3-D class asked the greenette. Said greenette had changed from the chubby cheeked 4 year old he was 14 years ago.

His face was angular, and while he still possessed his symmetrical freckles on either cheek his high cheekbones made them alluring. Sharp eyes, coated by Wellington type glasses, stared out from under a mane of Forest green hair as an uncomfortable smile stretched across his face.

As he was sitting down we could not see his full height, however, a long torso and broad shoulders gave away hints of his power. His blazer did little to hide his impressive arms and actually seemed to enhance them a bit.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah I am sir" he spoke, clearly not liking being put on the spot like this, “I’m aiming for U.A. as well” he continued handling the sudden spotlight as best he could. Some of his classmates winced a bit, as their teacher always did this knowing what inevitably followed.

“DEKU YOU SHIT! DON’T TRY TO UPSTAGE ME!” roared the blond as he slammed a palm into Izuku desk, or tried to. Izuku sighed as he grabbed Katsuki’s wrist and halted its movement.

“Bakugo, please don’t damage school property - its not very heroic to do so.” he spoke calmly,but this was the other reason he was uncomfortable. Their teacher kept trying to set them up as rivals for some reason.

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO DEKU!” the human explosion roared, though he cancelled his explosion and did leave Izuku alone. Izuku’s eye glared at the teacher lightly. He really didn’t like that guy.

Still after that the day passed by quickly, with Izuku dodging Katsuki with practised ease and deft skill. He even managed to this when leaving school. Light Speed was such a useful ability.

As he was walking home he was attacked by a literal pile of sludge. “Invisibility Cloak Size M?” the sludged asked when Izuku was enveloped in his mass. However, athearing a gun cock he turned to see the greenette behind him.

“ ̴̢͔̱̑͗͜͝ᛆ̸̺͙̜̥̗̻̇͊ᚱ̵̛̟̊̈͐͠ᛐ̸̝͎͆̿̚ᛁ̶̘̘͒͂͌̑͝ᚲ̸̢̺͋̈́̀̕͝ ̷̢͎͕̐͆͆͊᛫̴̭͓̟̫̤̖̐̎͝͝ ̵̡̛̈͑̓͘ᚸ̸̛̠͚̐͗̔̚͠ᛖ̸͍̣͎̹̞̒̒͆̆̂͠ᛚ̵̡̡̛̛̲͎̳͊̈͌ ̵͎̐͑̈́͑᛫̶̦̲̭̬̃ ̷̢̬̺̞͔̇̾̈́ᚴ̵̥̇͊̓͘ᚫ̴͇̺̞͖̭̓́̅̎̎ᚾ̵̡̜͎͙͉̰͋͊̃ᚣ̶̣̥̎͑̅͌͐̑ᚾ̵̺̟̥̏̈́͜͠᛫̶̨̗͓͖͇̝̾” Izuku spoke, using a ‘spell’ - he gathered the cold of the area he was in and launched it at the sludge villain, freezing him solid. He had just hidden his gun when All Might showed up.

“OH MY GOD ALL MIGHT! OHMYGOSHI’MYOURBIGGESTFANPLEASESIGHNMYNOTEBOOK!” Izuku gushed to the laughter of said Hero.

After gaining the autograph and pointing the villain out, Izuku left with a clear head and fluttering heart.

“10 months to U.A.? Well darling it's time to step your training up! Are you ready?” Inko asked her son after they had finished their dinner. At his nod she smiled “well even if you don’t get in, know that I am so proud of you. You should still rest now, as we will be intensifying your training tomorrow.” she finished her little speech.

The 10 months passed in a blurr, Izuku was pushed to his limits and then passed them, Parkour, Capoeira, Gymnastics, Sharpshooting, Swordsmanship, Bowmanship, Gun-Kata and many more fields of study were now included on Izuku regime.

He grew from his already impressive height of 5’7” or 169.6cm to 6’2” or 188.9cm, and while he did not bulk out, his muscles were lean and strong, meaning he was very cut with great definition.

And soon Izuku was standing before U.A. he took a moment to centre himself, and with confidence he began to stride forward, it was here were he met someone who would become very important to him - one Ochako Uraraka.

Neither realised the other was there until she quite literally walked him over, or tried to, Izuku reacted, pivoting so that he stood which meant Ochako had nothing to support her so she fell right into Izuku’s arms.

This is where he find him now, face to face with a brunette with a slightly rounded face, a natural blush and big brown eyes crafting a very cute image. This was further enhanced by the cat ear on her head.

“Ah, Sorry Miss Angel I didn’t see you there” he spoke smoothly, the brunette was almost as tall as him, only an inch or two smaller than him, with a figure to match her impressive height. Her face split into a Mischievous smile.

Now one would think that with Inko, a woman who could lay claim to the title of 'personification of flirting' Izuku himself would be a master flirter. He was...save one aspect, he couldn't handle someone reciprocating said flirting to the endless amusement of Inko.

“Oh~ thank you kind sir~ I’ll be sure to reward you later~” she purred, trailing a hand down his chest and across his abs, letting out a purring hum as she did so. Izuku’s face heated up as he felt her touch, not used to such flirting.

“See you in side Stud~” she purred out before sauntering away, Izuku stood frozen for a few seconds before he used Light Speed to disappear from sight. His heart was still racing as he took his first step towards his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/n97GeZe)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for My Works](https://discord.gg/w8JZugH)


	4. The Villain Hunter; Garou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Comment and share your thoughts, huge shout out to my boy Mr.Bad Guy for being an awesome editor.
> 
> but remember, I dislike OPM and its only cause of people around me constantly showing me clips of Garou that made this happen, so as long as you give credit, do feel free to use this as the lunch pad to your story

The Darkness was slowly consuming Izuku's vision. This was it. This was the End. He was going to die here, under a bridge with the taste of sewage in his mouth. He would never be a hero, would never see his Mom again. Never have a family of his own. He... he hadn't even gotten to really LIVE yet. "No." he thought as determination rose within him. "No! I will not die HERE! I! WILL! NOT! DIE! HERE!" He roared inside his mind as a New Strength surged into his limbs.

Blue energy enveloped his hands as he, with this new found power, swung. The Sludge monster was blasted from him. With his mouth free, he vomited the remains of it up. The Sludge Villain looked at him in confusion, which quickly became fear as he saw the look in the boy's eyes. It was a Feral one, like a Predator that has just seen an easy Prey. "What's the Matter, Villain? I thought you wanted my body as an Invisibility Cloak." He taunted the downed villain.

The sentient sludge launched at him and once more enveloped him… or rather his after image. With his fist shrouded in a blue aura, Izuku struck the villain from behind and delivered a clean blow through the mid-section of the villain. Before the sentient sludge could recover, Izuku launched a series of rapid-fire blows with the ferocious velocity and power of a machine gun, breaking the villain down into more and more scattered pieces of himself..

Izuku took a deep breath as the blue energy enshrouding his fist began to fog, or rather his aura was collecting the water droplets in the surrounding air, and with a powerful blow Izuku struck and the bout was won. “...I think I could get used to this rush, this  **Power.** ” He spoke aloud. Had he been able to he would have seen that his hair was wilder, his eyes were fiercer and his grin had become positively feral. 

All Might found the villain encased in ice and felt visibly terrified. Normally, he would have felt pity at the sight Knowing what information he had on the villain however, had the great hero feeling a small amount of satisfaction over the fact that the villain had jumped the wrong person. Little did he know, he would soon meet the cause of the ice, and a decision would be made. One that would cause ripples throughout the world.

* * *

The following day, he was given the mandatory free day for villain attacks. Knowing how he would spend the day, Izuku went to the infamous beach-turned-dumping ground; Dagobah. Weights that should have been impossible for him were lifted; dead sprints that should have left him winded were done with minimal sweat and denting things even enhancers had trouble with were now possible. “Incredible, young man.Simply incredible.” a voice called to him, causing Izuku to turn towards the source.

The man was tall and very skinny with sharp, angular features, long limbs, a long neck and missing eyebrows. He had short blond hair swept backwards, along with two distinct tufts that fell above his face and leaned ever so slightly to each side of the face. This gave the effect of a dark shadow cast over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes. Even a day ago, Izuku's guard would be up in full.Now however, Izuku was confident in his strength for the first time. More importantly, he could sense that this man was of no threat to him.

"Ah forgive this old man, my boy. I was just astounded by your determination and drive." He explained himself before continuing on."Are you training to be a hero, perhaps?" At the nod he received he asked a question that would change The World. "How would you like a trainer? I did help All Might set up his work out menu after all."

* * *

"Are you sure he is Quirkless?" All-Might asked the healing hero, Recovery Girl, with raw disbelief colouring his voice as he stared at the paper before him. It confirmed that something that shouldn't be possible. Yet the truth was now before him as a cold and uncompromising statement of confirmation.

"For all intents and purposes, he’s baseline human." Recovery Girl began her answer before continuing on."But his skin is coated with an energy that simultaneously heals and strengthens him. He's warm to the touch, almost like his body is burning off all the unneeded fats and showing a healing rate only surpassed by true cellular regeneration." She explained to the Symbol of Peace. "It’s almost as if his will to become stronger and be a Hero has physically manifested in his body."

"Heh. He really is the best candidate for One For All." The Symbol of Peace states with newfound hope present in his voice.

"Does he know about your injury and double life, Toshi?" The aged Hero teased the No. 1 Hero, with obvious amusement beginning to spread across her features. “What about your Quirk? If he’s to be your successor then should he know about it?”

"...I Knew there was something I overlooked." All Might exclaims with dawning surprise and dread as , Recovery Girl chuckled, visualising the amusing scene that would follow when  _ that _ particular bomb was dropped.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya stood shirtless in front of a mirror, thinking about merely 5 months ago he was short, scrawny, pudgy at the waist and thin at the arms. Now he had almost broken the 6-foot barrier and was built like a martial artist. He smirked to himself in a moment of egotistical indulgence before inhaling deeply and relaxing his body and mind, entering an almost meditative trance.

Underneath his skin he felt it, the Fire of all this power that was now his. He allowed a little more of it to the surface, causing steam to waft from his body as he burned away the residual sweat and fatigue. Opening his normally green eyes he checked his reflection once again; Cyan hair greeted him as he locked eyes with his reflection, pupilless and solid green while his skin shined with a soft emerald light and green and black lightning raced up and down his body.

The power he now had was an ocean compared to the drops he had first experienced five months ago. He then cut the flow off and allowed his power to lay dormant once more. It was almost time for bed and he needed rest. Tomorrow, he would gain the Quirk of his Mentor; All Might. He still couldn’t believe it. That he was going to start training to become the next Symbol of Peace. So he opted to get some well-deserved rest for the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/n97GeZe)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for My Works](https://discord.gg/w8JZugH)


	5. of Quirks and Monsters - Percy Jackson AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Comment and share your thoughts
> 
> another huge shout out for my boys Gotshock and Imabro for being the awesome betas that they are

Pony Tsunotori, sole Demi-God child of Pan, bit her lip from her spot on the bus. Her father had sent her away from America when it looked like the Titans were re-emerging. As a child of Pan, Pony had more in common with monsters than other Demi-Gods, which was why a blush currently coated her face, she had just smelled a  _ tantalising  _ scent. Her eyes drifted to its source, a green haired Demi-God.

She’d smelled the scent of Lightning Children before, but none like his, no, his was  _ potent; _ plus, she could  _ feel _ the raw power contained within his form. The blade on his back, obscured by the Mist no doubt, felt  _ hungry _ and  _ old _ and radiated a power unlike anything she’d ever felt. Paying closer attention to him, she was able to see faint scars on his arms, marks of trials and triumph.

Now that she was actually looking she could tell that he was taller than her, with broad powerful shoulders, and thick bulging arms. His shirt clung tightly to his torso, highlighting his powerful abdomen and revealing just how sculpted he was. His eyes were closed though his face was handsome; a rounded face, one that was steadily losing its boyishness, even if the symmetrical freckles helped add to the childlike look he sported, framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which stood up at odd angles, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself.

She shuddered as a small arc of lightning danced up and down her thighs. He was telling her ‘I’ve seen you’, which was a bit mortifying for the American/Greek/Japanese girl. Still, her gaze lingered on him, transfixed by both his body and his power. When they got off the bus both snapped their heads to the nearby forest, her body tensing as she felt the telltale presence of monsters.

An Aobōzu, a child snatching priest, stumbled out from the shrubbery. Its hulking form shaking the earth with every step it took. Its face was pulled in a grotesque grin as it leered at them. Pony felt her face screw up in disgust, as she took in its gresuome form.

The Aobōzu was a large humanoid figure with asymmetrical arms, its left arm was tiny and malformed while its right was huge and coated in thick muscle, and distorted legs, one was longer than the other, while the shorter one looked stubby and the longer one looked rake like. She watched the young man’s body light up with emerald lightning as his scars took on an emerald glow.

She yelped as she was attacked by a Fūri, a monkey like monster native to this land and a creature that apparently came as part of a pack. The other Demi-God slammed his fist, wreathed into thunder, against the parody of a monk. It swung its huge arm at him, something he met with a right forearm, before sliding his arm underneath its and creating a wide circle. Two of his lefts, one to the stomach and one to head, sent the beast staggering away, clearly stunned by the impact of the blows.

“HEAD IN THE GAME!” he roared at her, snapping her into fight mode. Her bracelet shifting into the form of a massive axe, one that swung out in a large arc as she killed half the pack in an instant. Her backhand collided with one of them as it jumped at her. She kicked another one, killing it with her powerful horse legs. She stomped the ground when she saw one of the Fūri’s lunging at the males back.

“WATCH OUT!” she called before leaping, another one of the monkeys attacked her. “Little bastards,“ she growled out as she landed on it, killing it instantly. She turned just in time to watch the Fūri that attacked the male be turned into dust by a powerful, lightning imbued kick. The Aobōzu kicked out, only for the male to catch it, she winced a bit as the male’s kick broke its leg.

His next strike reduced his opponent’s head to dust, ending the threat of the Aobōzu. Turning his gaze onto what was left of the pack of Fūris he began to stalk towards them. The surviving members all fled, not wanting to take on two powerful Demi-Gods. “Thanks for the heads up back there” he spoke to her, “I would have been in a rough spot if that had landed”

“Heh, it, um, it’s n-no pro-problem” she spoke, or tried to. Her Japanese was not the greatest and it showed. Her face scrunched up as she concentrated, having to translate what she said from her native American English to Japanese before she spoke. The male seemed to recognise the struggle she was going through and switched languages to English for her.

“We can speak English, it’s okay. My name is Izuku Midoriya, what’s yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/n97GeZe)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for My Works](https://discord.gg/w8JZugH)


End file.
